United States Application Ser. No. 177,627, filed Aug. 13, 1980 by the present inventors, discloses spontaneous opal glasses having compositions within the Na.sub.2 O-K.sub.2 O-BaO-Al.sub.2 O.sub.3 -SiO.sub.2 -P.sub.2 O.sub.5 -F system and containing Ba.sub.2 F(PO.sub.4) as the predominant crystalline opal phase. Those glasses exhibited a dense white appearance, a softening point of at least 710.degree. C., and excellent chemical durability, particularly against dishwasher detergents. Whereas those glasses demonstrate characteristics strongly recommending their utility in food service applications, the inherent ready volatility of fluorine during melting and forming of the glass creates a very real enviromental problem which can be solved, but at considerable expense. Moreover, the presence of fluorine in the glass leads to more rapid corrosion of melting unit refractories as well as molds and other glass forming means. Accordingly, practical benefits could be derived by eliminating fluorine from the glass, providing the desired properties of the glass can be maintained. Furthermore, fluorine is a potentially toxic material which could contaminate food brought into contact therewith via diffusion from, or attrition of, the glass surface. Hence, to completely forestall that possibility, the application of a non-toxic glaze to the surface of the glass may be required. This factor provides another reason for removing fluorine from the glass composition.